Naruto and Hinata Meet in Reality
by paperdominos
Summary: find out what happens to hinata and naruto when they meet in the real world without powers and she meets him by a little crying boy who appears to be his brother. Who the little boy really is nobody knows...yet. read this if you're wondering what happens
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and Hinata Meet in Reality**

Chapter 1

Confused I looked around the parking lot. It was clear, but I swore that someone was watching me. Scared my pace quickened as a small crashing noise came from my right.

My heart beat quickened as I looked in the direction of the sound. A very odd thing happened then…a small boy was running towards me crying. I backed away surprised, but then let him crash into me. He wrapped his hands around my bear legs and cried.

I knelt down as he looked into my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked smiling gently, but confused searching for an explanation.

"B-brother isn't waking up!" he cried.

"Where is he?" I asked calmly.

He pointed towards an alley just outside out the parking lot. My breath caught as I asked, "You were over there?"

He nodded.

Trying to be brave I took his hand and said, "Let's go see if he's alright."

His face brightened a little and then said, "Thanks."

My whole entire life I hadn't heard any little boy nor girl say thanks…not once.

He started to run over to the alley dragging me along.

When we got there a fence guarded the entrance, but there was a boy lying up against the alley wall. He had spiky blond hair, that didn't spike up all the way making him look really cute, to my eyes.

"What's your brother's name?" I asked him.

"Naruto," he said, and I realized that he had stopped crying.

"Naruto," I said, then when he didn't answer I yelled, "Naruto!"

He didn't wake up, so I climbed over the fence, and asked, "Do you know if he's hurt?"

"I think he is," the boy said.

I looked back to Naruto to see he was breathing. He was just very slowly so it was very hard to tell. I walked over to him, and looked closely over his body. When pulled his arm off from his stomach I saw red, lots and lots of red.

Blood had smeared his shirt, and arm.

I tried to compose myself so I looked away.

"Is he ok?" the boy asked scared at my expression.

I looked back to his frightened face and said, "I'm going to call an ambulance, but he's ok."

"No!" he shouted.

"What?" I asked confused, "Don't you want to help your brother?"

"Naruto said to never call the cops," he said.

"I'm calling an ambulance not the cops," I said.

"No!" he shouted stubbornly.

"I need to," I said, "Don't you want you're brother to get better?"

"He said not to!" he said confidently.

"Then who am I-" I started to ask but got open my phone and dialed my best friend, Sakura's, number. She was training to be a doctor.

After two rings she answered cheerfully, "Hey Hinata!"

"Sakura I need your help, there's this guy and-" I began but she cut me off.

"You asked him out?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"No Sakura," I began again.

"What, I thought you had," she trailed off.

"Sakura, there's a guy that's hurt in the alley next to the school parking lot can you come look at him?" I asked.

No reply.

"Sakura?" I questioned.

"Sure, ya," she said, "I'll be there in a minute, no wait, why not an ambulance?"

"I'll tell you when you get here," I said, "Bye."

"Bye," she said and we both hung up.

I looked at the small boy, who was now sitting down facing Naruto fiddling with his fingertips.

"My friend is coming over right now," I stated trying to brighten the mood.

"Can I come over?" the boy asked.

"Of course," I said surprised. I just then realized that he was on the other side of the fence the whole time. He jumped up on the fence, and hopped over with ease. "Did you wait for me to say you could come over this whole time?"

He nodded, blushing a little as I giggled.

I heard a car skid into the parking lot. The boy and I both looked at the opening in the alley. Sakura appeared before the fence.

"Hinata," she said panting.

"Hey Sakura, can you come over?" I asked politely.

Sakura's eyes wandered around to the boy, Naruto, and then back to my eyes. She jumped over the fence, and asked, "Is he hurt?"

Without looking I pointed towards his stomach. The little boy looked at my pointed finger as well. The boy cringed away at the sight and asked, "Miss, can you help him?"

The boy looked so pleadingly at her it was hard for me to resist saying I would do it if I had to.

"Of course," Sakura said kneeling down to Naruto. I looked away as she took his hand. The boy looked away as well so I held out my arms. He jumped into them as I picked him up, and turned him away from Naruto, and Sakura.

"Where's you're family?" I asked trying to brighten the mood again, and get information at the same time.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused, "Naruto is right there."

I blinked a few times then Sakura said, "Well, he's fine he just lost a lot of-"

"He needs some rest and he'll be fine," I finished for her smiling at the boy.

I set him down, he hugged me, and Sakura's legs and said, "Thank you."

He sat beside Naruto and snuggled in his arm.

"Can we help you get home?" I asked.

He looked up stunned, yet happy, and excited all at once.

"That would be very helpful miss!" he said excitedly.

"Sakura?" I questioned.

The boy looked towards the pink-haired girl pleadingly looking into her bright green eyes. His brown eyes swept with sleeplessness. His brown hair shifted threw the wind as she gave in, "Alright."

The boy smiled happily and picked up one of Naruto's legs.

A smile twitched on Sakura's face as she walked over to Naruto and picked up most of him. I climbed over the fence quickly ready for a hand off. Sakura and the boy pushed Naruto over the fence and into my arms. I struggled to keep him up. Sakura, and the boy quickly got over the fence, and took him from me.

A sigh of relief overjoyed me, as Sakura glared in my direction.

Smiling I ran to her car, and opened the door for her. Sakura pushed Naruto into her car trying not to get blood on her car. After Naruto was settled we all pilled into the car.

"Ok," Sakura said, "Tell me where to go."

"Out of the parking lot!" The boy said excitedly. On the way there he told us his name was, Ben. She did as he commanded until we reached a small white house.

We turned into the driveway and brought Naruto inside.

Ben grabbed the keys out of Naruto's pocket and ran to open the door. We entered and he commanded us around the dirt house saying, "Watch this, or that," and then added a comment about how one time he tripped on it, and got a scar which went away.

Sakura laughed most of the time, and sometimes she lost her grip on Naruto while she laughed.

We finally got to him room. Sakura laid him down on his bed and thought out-loud, "This house sure is messy."

Ben smirked proudly and said, "I've been cleaning."

In aw we both gaped at this.

Naruto groaned a little, and I saw crystal blue eyes flutter open. To my surprise he was even cuter than before.

He got up slowly and looked around. When his eyes met mine he asked, "Who're you?"

"They helped bring you back here," Ben said happily as he jumped on Naruto's bed.

Naruto rustled Ben's long locks of brown hair, and then said, "Thanks," to us.

We smiled and Sakura asked, "What happened?"

Naruto looked at the pink-haired girl and said, "Sorry, Can't tell."

Sakura twitched in aggravation as she replied, "We brought you home and you don't even tell us the situation."

"Don't take to strangers," Naruto scolded Ben.

"Sorry," Ben said looking at his hands.

"That's of," Naruto smiled looking at his arm and said, "Ow."

"What you just realized that you had that?" Sakura asked disappointed.

"Why are you still here anyway?" Naruto asked starting to get annoyed with Sakura.

Appalled Sakura gave him a withering stare and I quickly pulled on her arm and said, "We were just leaving."

"Thank you," he said smiling at me, I grinned back.

Sakura looked at Naruto and me smiling at each other like we were best friends, she obviously couldn't have that now could she. "Aren't we leaving?" Sakura asked annoyed pulling me out the door.

Remembering the tips Ben had given us we started towards the door.

"Ben go to bed," I heard Naruto say relaxed, "Its past you're bedtime."

"Please stop doing that," I heard Ben reply.

"Just a little longer Ben," he said and we were far enough away that I couldn't hear anymore.

Sakura pushed over the door angrily as I shut it quietly.

"Thanks Sakura," I said and started walked towards school.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Getting my car," I stated.

"I'll drive you," Sakura said quickly.

Surprised I said, "Thanks."

We drove in silence until Sakura said, "Please tell me you're not falling for a guy like that."

"I'm not," I said quickly assuring myself as well.

Sakura gave a sigh of relief and stopped in the parking lot.

"See you tomorrow," I said and closed the door. She drove away and I went to my car, and drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto and Hinata Meet in Reality**

Chapter 2

Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm screeched. I quickly hit it, and it stopped. I yawned and stretched my arms up high sitting up.

After I got ready I walked downstairs sleepily and grabbed my backpack.

"Bye mom!" I yelled opening the door.

"Bye!" she yelled back.

I got into my car and drove to school.

I parked my beat-up old grey van outside the white brick school. I walked into my boring school and hoped and prayed that we didn't have a test in civics today.

I walked into my civics class and dropped my backpack on the floor. I sat down and laid my head on the desk looking out the window towards the sky. I sniffed a little as I heard my long-time friend Ino say happily, "Hey Hinata!"

I looked up to her long blond hair, and blue eyes. She was looking down at me and said, "What did you do last night?"

"Nothing really," I said but knew what she wanted me to say, "What did you do?"

A smirk formed on her face and said, "Ok, I'll tell you."

She sat in the desk in front of me, and leaned over my desk.

"There's a new guy starting today, he was kicked out of Lubber," she said excitedly, "And he's supposed to be really cute, from my sources."

I just stared at her and said, "Who's your sources."

"That's confidential," she said like it was obvious.

"I'll show you his picture after Journalism," she said as Sakura approached us.

"Hey," she said sitting down in the desk across from mine.

"Guess what!" Ino said excitedly.

"What?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"A new kid has come," she said.

"What new kid?" she asked curiously.

"I'll show you a picture of him after journalism," Ino said, "He was kicked out of Lubber."

Sakura grinned at her and asked, "Is he cute?"

"My sources say that he's really hot," Ino said leaning towards Sakura with a smirk.

Sakura smirked back and asked, "What classes does he have?"

"That's confidential," Ino said and leaned back against the window putting her hand up to the window. Her grin had disappeared, and so had Sakura's.

"Tell me," Sakura said narrowing her eyes at Ino.

"Hey, who likes pie?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I love pie," Sakura said immediately distracted, "Can we get some after school today?"

"Pie?" I heard Ten-Ten ask confused.

I nodded as Ino said, "Hey remember what we were talking about?"

Sakura ignored her knowing if she engaged in the conversation any further they would become into yet another fight over a guy. "Let's get some after school," Sakura said happily.

"Ya," Ten-Ten said happily nodding her head making her short brown hair tied into pig tails quiver.

"Whatever," Ino said giving up, "I want to come to."

I smiled and said, "I don't have any money with me."

They all stopped talking until Sakura said, "We can go home, get our money and meet there."

"Good plan!" Ino said enthusiastically as we all smiled at each other, "Ten-Ten I guess what?"

"What?" Ten-Ten asked mimicking Sakura's choice of words.

"A new guy came from Lubber, he was kicked out, and he's supposedly really hot," Ino said.

"So," Ten-Ten said.

"So?" Ino questioned.

"Why would I be interested?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Don't tell me you confessed to Neji?" I asked excitedly.

"Actually he confessed to me," she said proudly with a smile on her face.

"Are you guys going out?" Ino asked curiously.

Ten-Ten nodded happily as Neji entered the class panting.

"Speak of the devil," Sakura said watching him walk over to us.

Ten-Ten turned around and blushed a little.

"Hey," Neji said panting.

"Hey," we all replied.

Neji's breathing started to slow down as he sat in the seat next to Ten-Ten.

"Did you run here?" Ten-Ten asked confused.

"Ya," he said as he laid his head on the desk behind him. His long black hair was sprawling all over Sasuke's desk sure to make him mad. Sure enough Sasuke ran into the room, and looked straight at Neji.

"Neji!" he shouted annoyed.

Neji looked up as Shikamaru walked inside.

"Hey," Neji said to both of them. They both walked over to there desks. Sasuke sat behind Neji, and Shikamaru sat in front of Ino.

"Settle down," Mr. Lindquist yelled entering the room as the bell rang.

Student ran to there seats as he ordered us to, "Turn to page 241."

Pages flipped and we read and took notes throughout the period.

The bell rang as everyone put there stuff away quickly and walked towards there next class. My next class was with Mr. Seplak, in English. Then I had gym with Mr. Meinheart. My last period I had was with Miss. Boeser, she taught Intro to Creative Writing. That was my favorite class, but sadly it only lasted for one term.

I was walking out of Creative Writing when Sakura made me jump by popping out from behind me saying, "Hey Hinata!"

"Hey," I said.

"Pie?" she questioned.

"Of course," I said walking out of school with her.

Ino, and Ten-Ten caught up with us and the first thing out of Sakura's mouth was, "Did you get his picture?"

"Sorry, he wasn't here today so they're delaying giving us his picture," Ino sighed.

"Oh," she said.

"Pie?" Ten-Ten questioned.

"Yes!" I said excitedly as we spit to our own cars.

I quickly drove home, and grabbed my wallet, stuck it in my purse and rushed back out to my car. I drove quickly to Bakers Square and waited in my car for them to arrive.

I smiled as Sakura, followed by Ten-Ten followed by Ino all came of once and parked next to me. We all got out and walked inside.

We were seated and we ordered.

After a half hour someone came threw the doors. It was Naruto, I looked around his feet looking for Ben, but he wasn't there. He didn't mind asking to be seated he just walked towards a table seated by five teenage guys.

He sat down in the last empty seat looking angry. There faces paled as they saw him. His eyes made me want to look at him.

None of them said anything until Naruto spoke. I couldn't hear them they were to far away.

"What're you looking at?" Ino asked.

She looked towards the teenagers smiled and said, "Good taste Hinata."

I snapped my gaze away and looked towards Sakura who was eyeing them as well.

"Anyway," I said shaking it off, and pretending he wasn't there.

We talked about random things for another half hour until I said, "I have to go, homework calls."

Ino sighs in agreement as we all get up and head for our cars. We said our goodbyes and headed home.

I finished my homework quickly and started to read. After about 45 minutes I took a shower put on my pajama's, and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Hinata Meet in Reality

Chapter 3

Again my alarm clock went off as I tapped it slightly, and it turned off. I got up and got ready, just like always.

I remembered that the new student was supposed to come today.

I walked downstairs, grabbed my backpack, and drove to school.

I parked near the school's entrance and got out. Tried I tripped on air walking threw the hallway. I quickly regained my balance, and walked on with a sigh.

Ino, Sakura, and Ten-Ten were already in there seats talking. "Hey," I said and sat down.

"Hey," Sakura replied.

"I tripped on air," I stated.

"How do you trip on air?" Ten-Ten asked confused.

"I really don't know," I stated miserably putting my head down on the desk.

"Well brighten up," Ino said, "The new kid is coming today."

"What classes does he have?" Sakura asked.

"We already went threw this yesterday," I said.

"Ya, but Ino still hasn't told me," Sakura said.

"It's true," Ino admitted, "But I'm not going to tell you."

Sakura sighed but brushed it off and asked, "Ten-Ten have you and Neji gone out on a date yet?"

She shook her head in reply.

"Ok," Mr. Lindquist yelled walking into the room, and started pacing the room wildly, looking kind of nervous, "Well as you know we were supposed to have a new student come yesterday, but apparently he hasn't come in yet, and we don't know what's happened to him."

"What's your point?" Ino asked bored.

"Well, we just want everyone to be on alert for him," he said, "The principle told me to tell you all about him, and to keep an eye out for him."

"Still your point?" Ino questioned annoyed putting her hand on the desk.

"Anyway," Mr. Lindquist said, "Just keep an eye out for him."

"How can we 'keep an eye out for him if we don't know what he looks like?" Ino asked.

"I don't know Ino," Mr. Lindquist said, "I was told to tell you, and now I have."

After that he told everyone to get out there notes books. We did, and civics started, and ended quickly.

The bell rang and everyone rose from there seats.

When I went to English I sat down like usual and Ino was talking to me about something, but I didn't really pay attention to her.

Mr. Peterson conducted the class, and after that I went to gym.

"Hey Hinata!" Ten-Ten shouted from across the gym. I smiled, and approached, her Neji, and Shikamaru.

We ran the mile that day I loved to run, and enjoyed every moment of it.

After Gym I went to lunch where I ate some sort of sandwich, and peaches.

After that, I headed to Intro to Creative Writing. Mrs. Malians was already ready for us to begin. That class I just sat on a computer writing the whole time, it was amusing.

The day was finally over, but not completely, I still had annoying homework to do. I sighed and started to walk out to my car.

"Hinata," I heard Sakura yell.

I turned around, and waited for her to catch up. She panted like she had been running for a while, and stopped in front of me.

"Can we do our civics project right now," she asked.

"Ya," I said walking back in school with a sigh.

I went into my annoying familiar civics class lead by Sakura. We worked on our project gluing paper on paper, and writing words in huge letters so people in the back could read it. After a little while we got bored, I mean really bored. I accidentally got some permanent marker on her arm, by accident. She glared up at me angrily, and I said, "Sorry."

She unexpectedly smiled, and marked me with a blue line all down my arm. My mouth fell open, and I wanted revenge. I tried to mark her with another black mark, but she was to fast.

We ran around trying to get each other until I saw the clock. Sakura stopped as I said, "I need to get home and do my other homework."

Sakura looked at the time it was 5:44pm. We quickly gathered our things, and darted out of the room. Sakura was faster than I, so she was already in her car by the time I was just getting out of the building.

Instead of running I slowed, and went around the corner hoping to find a garbage can. Instead I found a blond haired man leaning against the side of the building.

"Are you alright?" I asked confused.

He jerked away from me, and turned around, revealing a large wound on his arm. His captivating crystal blue eyes looked at me calmly.

"Naruto…" I mumbled surprised.

I heard footsteps, he quickly ran over to me, and covered my mouth up with his hand pushing me up to a wall. Scared I tried to break free of his grasp, but he held me down. His eyes narrowed as he watched the entrance to the small pivot in the school walls. I could feel blood drip on my cheek from his arm, and I could tell that he was shaking. I felt rain start to pour.

"Hey, I don't think he's here," I heard someone say quietly.

Another voice sighed, and said, "He's probably hiding somewhere, but I have to get home, let's try again tomorrow."

There footsteps started fading, until I couldn't hear anything. Naruto relaxed his grip, and I broke free. Scared and cold I shivered slightly, as Naruto looked towards me. A small pool of blood had formed at his feet, as he said, "Don't tell anyone."

"What the hell," I said confused, and scared, "What the hell, what the hell, what the hell."

"Please," Naruto said again, and for some reason it calmed me.

"I…I would never, but what happened?" I questioned.

His tension relaxed a bit more, and he leaned against the wall for support, probably because of the loss of blood. I think he was trying to talk, but then he started panting, hard, not just ordinary breathing.

"C'mon," I said walked over to him, and putting my arms around his back letting him lean on me for support.

I walked, to my car, and opened the door to the back seat. He got himself into the car, and I closed the door quickly trying to get out of the rain.

I started the car, and swerved out of the parking lot racing to his house not caring if I was speeding. I quickly came upon his house, and helped him out of the car.

Instead of getting out his key he knocked on the door, with his good hand.

Ben appeared at the door. He looked surprised at me, but when he took in Naruto he just looked like a disapproving parent. He opened the door wider and lead us through there house without telling his tails merrily like he once had.

We arrived in front of a door, Naruto broke away from me and said, "Thanks, I got it."

He stumbled into the mysterious room alone, and closed the door behind him.

"What's in there?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, he never lets me in," he said looking to the ground, "What happened?"

"I don't know," I said looking the mature child, "Ben…"

He looked up to him, but couldn't ask any questions to him. I couldn't bear to take anymore of his childhood away from him.

"What?" he asked after I paused.

"Nothing," I said, and he walked over to another room holding the door open, "This is my room."

I smiled, and walked into his room. It was dark in the night's shadow, but had three windows, so I assumed that this room got pretty sunny during the day.

His sheets were simply blue like Naruto's, there wasn't a night light which kind of disturbed me.

"Don't you have a night light?" The question just slipped out, after I covered my mouth in embarrassment.

He didn't look up towards me when he said, "No, where would _I_ get an expensive thing like that?"

I then realized that there were very few things in his room, it was simple, and he only had one light.

"When's your birthday?" I asked, scheming to throw a party for him, and get him all these toys, I pictured it in my mind, and smiled.

"Two weeks," he said.

"That's so close!" I said happily, "Are you excited?"

He looked up at me with a puzzled look and asked, "Why would I be excited?"

"For your birthday party," I said smiling.

"I never do those," he said.

"Why?" I question.

"Because I don't want one," he said a little annoyed. That was the first time I had seen him act like a kid.

We stood in silence until I realized he had a small piano in the back of his closet.

"Hey," I said walking over to it, "You have a piano?"

"It's been in there since we moved here," he stated simply.

"Can I?" I questioned looking back to him.

He nodded, as I walked over to the piano, and knelt down beside it, because there wasn't a bench, and started playing Greensleeves.

Ben came up behind me and said, "You're good."

I smiled, and stopped playing, "Wanna try?"

He shook his head as the door to his room was slammed open. Naruto laid in its wake, and he said, "Did you just-"

I saw his arm, it was bleeding more than it had before and I yelled, "Naruto your arm!"

He looked at his arm bewildered and said, "So."

"You're bleeding," I moaned, "Don't you have band-aids?"

"Ya," he said.

"Where," I asked getting up.

"In my room why?" he asked, as I rushed past him towards his room.

I ran in and yelled, "Where in your room?"

He came in behind me and said, "Why do you want to know?"

"Where are you da-" I started but saw Ben come up behind him and finished gently with, "Darn band-aids?"

"I'll get them," he said walking over to his bed, and knelt down retrieving a bunch of band-aids.

He put the enormous amount on his bed and asked, "What did you want with them?"

"Arm," I said simply.

"I can to that myself," he said.

"Oh really then why haven't you?" I asked sitting on his bed, and grabbed his elbow making him sit down as well.

I rolled up his sleeve carefully seeing a lot of blood, and looked away for two seconds gathering myself together.

"Like I said I can do it myself," he said, but looked back to him, and grabbed his arm.

Before I stared Naruto said, "Ben, go to bed."

Obediently he quickly left the room, and closed the door behind him. I used a bunch of band-aids, but not nearly even a fourth of how many he had in store.

"So what happened?" I asked putting another band-aid on.

"People are stupid around here," he said.

I looked at him puzzled and asked, "That doesn't make any sense."

"Probably not to you," he said as we heard a loud knock on the door. I jerked my hand away from his arm. He didn't move.

"Aren't you going to get that?" I asked.

He stared at the door calmly then said, "No."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to make a scene," he stated simply.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Just trust me," he said and grinned down at me. I couldn't help but smile back and remembered Sakura's words, _please don't tell me you're falling for a guy like that._

I couldn't help it anymore, even though I hardly knew him, I started liking him before I knew it.

The next thing I knew I heard someone one yell, "Naruto get down here, I know you're in there!"

Naruto's face turned serious and he stood up, and walked towards the door.

"Wait," I said confused, "You're not done yet."

"I have a feeling that it's just going to open up again," he said.

"Naruto!" I heard another man yell. I walked out, and peered behind his door, Ben was doing the same.

I walked over to him, and he suddenly hugged me as said, "I hate this part."

"What do you mean this part?" I asked confused.

"When the bad guys come," he said.

I could feel myself pale, as the door opened and a man said, "Where the hell were you?"

"I was busy," Naruto said sternly.

"Busy?" the man said annoyed.

"How could you possibly be busy?" he asked.

"I have company," Naruto said, but didn't look away from the man.

"What company?" the man asked.

"I suggest you leave before I make you," Naruto said sternly.

"I want it now," the man said.

"To bad," Naruto said.

"Bull shit," the man said, and I clasped my hands over Ben's ears.

"Go home," Naruto said, "Don't make me remind you who you're talking to."

"My guys are out front right now," the man said.

I looked around the room, and saw nothing sharp, or anything until I spotted a bat. I quickly went into Ben's room, and grabbed it.

"Stay here," I said to Ben, he nodded, and closed his ears in my place.

"You want to make me, you'll have to go threw me, and my men," the man said.

I slung the bat over my shoulder, and appeared in the entrance where Naruto, and a brown-haired man stood.

I gave the man the hardest, pissed-off stare I could produce, and asked, "Who the hell're you?"

I guess it worked because the man backed out the doorway a little and said, "I'm Gavin, who are you?"

"None of you're business," I scoffed annoyed, "When are you going to be done?"

"In a minute," Gavin said.

I gave him a withering stare, and dropped the bat on the ground with a thud, crunched my knuckles together and said, "To long."

He backed away, as I crept forward and he quickly said, "We'll talk later."

Naruto closed the door, looked back to me, smiled, and said, "You're good."

I ran back to Ben and asked, "You ok?"

He nodded a little and said, "Can you sleepover?"

I smiled and said, "I have to get home, but maybe some other time."

Ben cried into me and said, "Please, you might get caught on the streets."

"I have a car," I said, "And how am I going to get a present for your birthday if I stay here?"

He perked up at that and questioned, "Present?"

"You didn't think you wouldn't get a present from me did you?" I asked raising my eyebrows. A smiled filtered across his face as I said, "But Santa won't come if you're bad and don't get to bed."

A determined look crossed his face as he nodded, and ran into his room. I followed and tucked him in gently. After that I kissed his forehead, and turned around. Naruto was resting his shoulder on the door staring at Ben. I watched as he went over to Ben's other side and whispered something in his ear. Ben smiled, but never opened his eyes.

We both walked out and I said, "Band-aids." Naruto sighed, but followed me into his room. I quickly finished and asked, "What's in that room?"

"What room," he questioned.

"The room that you don't let anyone in other than yourself," I stated.

"Oh that room," he said, "Nothing really, just my… personal bathroom."

I laughed quietly and said, "I'd better get going…"

"You're from Kendrick?" he questioned.

"Ya why," I questioned remembering I still had my uniform on.

"I'm transferring there tomorrow," he said, "Well, I was supposed to do it two days ago, but I was busy."

"You're the transfer student…" I stated in wonder.

"Ya," he said and took my gaze offensive, "Who were you expecting?"

"No, I was just…" I rambled trying to think of a reason, "Ino."

"What?" he questioned.

"Ino, she's my friend, and she's been talking you up a lot, so I thought that you were going to be like a…like a Greek god," I rambled.

"Greek god…" he said with a frown.

I nodded smiling a little, "Pretty much."

"You compared me to a god?" he question.

"Yup," I said.

"What so you don't think I'm that pretty?" he taunted fluffing his hair a little.

I laughed and said, "I'd better go…Oh, and come tomorrow Ino is going to kill me with her gossip if you don't."

He laughed and said, "I can imagine her already."

"See you tomorrow," I said and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and Hinata Meet in Reality

Chapter 4

I arrived at school, happy to be out of the rain, to see everyone looking towards my civics classroom. Confused, I pushed my way threw with a few irritated moans from the people around me.

When I finally pushed my way threw with a glare at the annoying mob, and took my seat not minding my surroundings. When I was seated I looked up the front of class. Naruto was standing in his uniform, blonde spiky hair and all.

I smiled and walked up to him and said, "Hey."

He looked at me, and then smiled back and said, "Hey are you in this class?"

"Ya," I said and pointed to the mob, "I think you have adoring fans."

He looked at them and turned back and asked, "What jealous?"

"Hey you look _**so **_good in your uniform," I said playfully grabbing his coat, and moved closer, glancing towards the mob of girls.

He smirked, and quickly caught on glancing to the mob ever so often as he stepped closer to me a little and questioned, "Really?"

"Why yes," I teased flirtatiously batting my eyes at him.

I heard Ino yelling at everyone to back off of her classroom and I leaned up to his ear whispered in Naruto's ear, "Ino's here," and then backed away.

"Where?" he questioned looking around the room as Ino appeared in the doorway.

"There," I stated pointing to the doorway.

"Hinata," Ino shouted annoyed, not paying any attention to Naruto.

"Hey," I said.

"What's going on around here?" she questioned.

"The transfer student came, and he's in this very room," I started.

"What? Where?" she questioned, "Why wasn't I told?"

"Um…" Naruto began.

"Where is he?" she fumed looking around spastically.

"Ino," I said grabbing her shoulders, and turning her to Naruto.

He smiled and Ino smiled saying, "You're the transfer student?"

"That I am," he stated, "You have something in you're hair."

"What?" she questioned as her hands swept over her pony-tail trying to find something wrong.

"Here," Naruto said picking out a small leaf. I saw Ino blush a little, and smiled.

"Picture," she said, her blush gone.

"What?" he questioned.

"I need you're picture for the school newspaper," she explained getting out her camera.

"Just go with it," I said.

"Ok…" he said confused.

"Just stand over here, and smile," she said grabbing him by the arm, but he winced and pulled away.

He cleared his throat and said, "I think I need to go the nurse."

"What was that about?" Ino questioned as he walked out the door.

"Tell…I'm…bathroom," I stammered running after Naruto.

"What Hinata?" Ino called after me, but I was already out the door.

"Naruto," I called after him. He slowed but didn't stop. "Oh my god Naruto you're really fast." I ran up to him and saw that he was sweating a little. "Naruto," I questioned. I looked at his arm to see that a little tiny bit of blood was seeping through his shirt. "Naruto," I said again when he walked for the door, "Where are you going the nurses office is this way."

"Go back to class Hinata," Naruto said marching straight out the door into the rain.

I stopped right before it as a few people stared, but then I decided I had to help him. I ran into the rain towards Naruto, and yelled, "Naruto wait!" as I ran through the rain I yelled, "Why the hell is it always raining in this town?"


End file.
